


With a Talent Like Yours [Podfic]

by oddishly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archery, M/M, Magic-Users, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Schmoop, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen figured that traveling with a wizard would be a lot easier if the man's damn familiar didn't hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Talent Like Yours [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With a Talent Like Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470167) by [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink). 



Cover Art provided by [glovered](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20With%20A%20Talent%20Like%20Yours%20by%20cleflink.mp3) | **Size:** 29 MB | **Duration:** 31m28s
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20With%20A%20Talent%20Like%20Yours%20by%20cleflink.m4b) | **Size:** 33 MB | **Duration:** 31m28s 

  
---|---


End file.
